Different types of solar cells and methods of manufacturing satellite backplane solar cell panels or arrays are known in the industry. Once the solar cells have been produced, it is necessary to have the cells mounted. It has been a continual objective in the art to optimize the electrical power output and to minimize weight of the solar cell array for satellite and space applications.
One method used to improve the operation of individual solar cells is to utilize some form of collector to focus light from a larger area down to the area of the cell using a Fresnel lens, flat or dome shaped, or the cassegrainian light concentrator concept. Another method that has been demonstrated to improve the output of the solar array is to use tandem solar cells of different semiconductive materials such as GaAs and GaSb as described in a co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/523,710, filed May 14, 1990.
One problem unique to tandem solar cells is the interconnecting of the tandem cells to obtain the voltage match in a manner which can be accomplished on a cost effective basis in a larger scale manufacturing process. The McLeod et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,893 discloses a tandem stacked GaAs/GaSb cell unit that is not economic to fabricate. Interconnections between the upper and lower cells, the interconnection between adjacent cell units, and the mounting of the cell units in optical alignment with solar collection lenses in a manner that facilitates dissipation of heat that is associated with the operation of each of the GaAs and GaSb cells are inadequate for many applications.
For space applications which are particularly addressed with the panel of the present invention, the elements must be able to withstand the harsh conditions of space. The panel must be able to withstand large temperature changes, large thermal gradients, intense radiation, and, at least for low earth orbit (LEO), atomic oxygen attack. The panel of the present invention provides durable panels for reliable power generation.